Cicatrices
by bruxi
Summary: El dolor es algo curioso. Se va diluyendo en nuestro ser con el tiempo, haciéndonos creer que ya no sigue ahí, pero preparado para golpearnos cuando menos lo esperamos. Por ello nuestra mente crea cicatrices que, aunque cerradas, siempre pueden volver a abrirse. [Fic participante en la actividad "Parafraseando a los grandes" del foro "¡Siéntate!"]


**¡YAHOI! Aquí vengo a participar en una nueva actividad del forín después de un tiempecillo sin poder hacerlo. Así que venga, os dejo disfrutar de la lectura, a ver si os entra el gusanillo y os pasáis por ¡Siéntate!, el foro en español más _cool_ de InuYasha (yo haciendo publicidad descarada).**

 **Disclaimer:** _InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **Cicatrices**

* * *

 _Dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas. No estoy de acuerdo. Las heridas perduran. Con el tiempo, la mente, para proteger su cordura, las cubre con cicatrices y el dolor se atenúa, pero nunca desaparece_ (Rose Kennedy)

* * *

Había sido un día ajetreado. Las gemelas cumplían ya cinco primaveras, y todo en la casa de Sango y Miroku se había convertido en una fiesta. No les habían dicho nada a las niñas y se las habían encasquetado a su tío Kohaku, quién había tenido que venir ex profeso para la ocasión. Su hermana mayor no le perdonaría el perderse aquel día tan especial.

Pero no eran solo Sango y Miroku, Kagome también andaba loca de un lado para otro organizándolo todo, ayudando a su mejor amiga, siempre ante la mirada hosca y enfurruñada de su marido, quién se estaba encargando de cuidar de su único vástago mientras las mujeres ponían la cabaña del monje y la exterminadora patas arriba.

Kohaku suspiró, observando a sus siempre hiperactivas sobrinas jugar con Kirara a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada de nada estar allí, y mucho menos precisamente ese día. No había pasado buena noche. Las pesadillas lo habían acuciado hasta casi el amanecer.

Aquello solía pasarle a menudo. Delante de su hermana y los demás mostraba una sonrisa, una máscara alegre que había logrado perfeccionar con el paso de los años, pero cada vez le era más y más difícil detener el enorme agujero que poco a poco se iba abriendo en su pecho.

Si no fuera por él, sus sobrinas estarían ahora mismo creciendo en la aldea de los exterminadores. Su padre y abuelo de las niñas las entrenaría junto con Sango. Tendrían toda una familia entera que las protegería de cualquier peligro.

El agujero en su pecho se agrandó un poco más, haciendo que se le cortara la respiración.

Había evitado durante demasiado tiempo aquella responsabilidad, la responsabilidad de haber acabado con la vida de todo su clan. Por mucho que Sango lo hubiese perdonado, por mucho que le repitieran que no había sido su culpa, que había sido todo cosa del malnacido de Naraku, Kohaku no podía, no quería, terminar de creérselo.

Él había sido el que empuñara el arma que acabaría con la vida de sus amigos y compatriotas. Personas con las que había convivido desde que había nacido. Su propio padre… Apretó los puños, intentando evitar que las lágrimas se salieran de sus ojos.

El dolor nunca desaparecería, así como la culpabilidad y la desesperación que lo embargaban en sus noches solitarias. Ni la presencia confortadora de su compañera demonio, Kirara, lograba hacer que hiciera a un lado sus sentimientos.

Y aquel día se le estaba haciendo verdaderamente difícil mantener su máscara de fingida alegría y sonrisas. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez que aquello era lo mejor, que no debía preocupar a los demás con sus problemas y con un pasado que ya no podía ser cambiado. Pero él…

Las carcajadas de las niñas lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se encontraban ambas jugando sin preocupaciones con Kirara, quien las dejaba montarse en su lomo. Sonrió un poco, consiguiendo que el agujero en su pecho se hiciera un poco más pequeño.

Era claro que él había sido la mano ejecutora de toda su familia, pero también tenía bien presente que sin todo lo que había pasado, no tendría ahora un nuevo hogar al que volver. Puede que las niñas no existieran, o al menos no fueran las que eran este preciso instante, alegres y despreocupadas.

Su conciencia le dijo que no todo era malo; aunque las heridas y las cicatrices permanecieran a la orden del día, no tenía forma de librarse de ellas.

—¡Niño!—La voz de InuYasha lo sobresaltó. El medio demonio llegó junto a él y echó un breve vistazo a las niñas, como asegurándose de que estaban bien—. Sango dice que ya está todo listo. —Kohaku inspiró hondo.

—Vamos, entonces. —Se levantó y llamó a sus sobrinas, quienes fueron corriendo hacia él, dejando que las cogiera en brazos a las dos.

Se encaminaron hacia la aldea, donde su hermana y su cuñado los esperarían con el pequeño de la familia, listos para gritar un "¡Sorpresa!" bien alto que seguro haría entusiasmarse a las gemelas.

Si bien aquella no era la vida que hubiera deseado para las pequeñas, no podía quejarse. Su hermana era feliz y con eso debería bastarle.

Aunque en su interior su corazón se resquebrajase un poco más con cada día que pasaba. Solo esperaba que pudiera aguantar lo suficiente como para no cometer una locura.

 **Fin Cicatrices**

* * *

 **¡Hey, gente! ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Esta actividad consistía en escoger una frase o cita de alguien conocido/famoso (alguien de renombre, no valía gentuza cualquiera) y plasmar el significado de esa misma frase en una historia. Por la frase que escogí yo pensé que el mejor personaje para retratarla era Kohaku, así que espero haberlo hecho bien.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque agregar a follow/fav. y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo. Lectores sí. Acosadores no. Gracias.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
